Fireworks '09
by SS-HPFC
Summary: She had a fear of spinning, and, as a result, got dizzy easily. Being pushed, and spun around through a large crowd didn't exactly help her situation, so she kept her eyes locked tight. ' RW/SM. For Amy!


**For Amy! I'm one million times sorry for not posting this sooner, this is completely my fault and not the Authors.**

**Fireworks.**

On his first night in the castle, during the feast, Scorpius never took his eyes off the red haired girl with the brown eyes.

_"What an odd combination," _he mused. But, on her, it sort of worked. Her pale, be-speckled face shone in the light of the moon that came from the bewitched ceiling.

He made a mental note to talk to her soon, meet her.

Christmas, that same year. Also his birthday. He had the both fortunate and lousy gift of being born on the holy holiday. As he sat in the Gryffindor common room, propped up against the armrest of the large chair, by the ever crackling fire, the red haired girl walked down the stairs.

Scorpius sensed her presence, even though he was facing away, staring into the ember coals and flames.

"Who are you?" he asked quickly, while turning around to face the girl. She jumped, startled. Scorpius's eyes penetrated hers, not moving. He wanted to know the identity of this nameless red haired, brown eyed girl.

"Sorry," she murmured, "I thought I was the only Gryffindor here for the holidays."

Scorpius shook his head, "Nope, I'm here too. Come, take a seat," he gestured to the other side of the armchair he was leaned against, showing her she was welcome.

"I'm Scorpius. And you, I believe, still have not answered my first question." She smiled and shook his hand.

"Rose. Rose Weasley." Ah, so that was why she possessed red hair, and brown eyes. The crimson color of her hair came from her father, and the deep, chocolaty brown of her eyes she received from her mother. Scorpius couldn't help but think that if Ron Weasley, one of his father's enemies at school, got to stare into those same eyes every day, he must have been a lucky man.

"Why are you here?" he questioned of her, "You have a huge family, or at least I've heard. Why wouldn't you want to spend time with them?"

She laughed, "So I have a reputation already. The girl with all the cousins, and Aunts and Uncles. What a great thing to be known for. But the reason that I wanted to stay here was so I could get the feel of the castle, by myself. I want to know where all the passageways are, so I can pull massive pranks.

"I told my parents I had tons of holiday work to do, and that I best stay here at Hogwarts so that I could focus. They didn't buy that. They wanted me there for Christmas, and my birthday, which, actually is Christmas." She sighed.

"No kidding," Scorpius said, surprised, "we have the same birthday. Christmas. How many people do you know who share a birthday? And on a holiday, to add to it?"

"Wow," Rose answered, "Maybe we were meant to be friends."

"Are we friends now?" Scorpius inquired, raising his eyebrows for extra effect. Rose cracked a smile and responded, "Yeah, I think we are."

"Scorpius, Albus was telling me about this thing they do in the muggle world. His cousin, Sylvester told him what it was. Apparently, when muggles are in their last year of education, they plan a master prank, and they call it a year thirteen prank. I was thinking we should do something like that this year."

Scorpius grimaced, undecided, "You know Rose, we've done a lot these past few years. I think we should sit back and take it a bit easier our last year."

She stood up from the plush armchair, that, after so many years of sitting in, she had accustomed to calling it hers, shocked at her best friend's denial of her request. He usually went along with all her plans, because that was what Rose did. She planned things. She planned and planned, and Scorpius helped her execute. And, at the end of the day, she would always say that the planning was better than actually pulling the prank.

"Scorpius," she began, almost sternly, "I have an idea, so big, we will go down in the history books. Our names will sit next to the greats: My Uncle Harry's father and his friends, my Uncle George and his late twin brother Fred. That's what I want. To be able to plan something that will be more fun doing than preparing for. Do this with me, and we'll be remembered. _Our_ legacy will be continued, just like legacies before ours were."

She was so eloquent, slowly pacing about the room, her arms gesturing wildly, her eyes alight with excitement and glee, her voice full of raw passion and want, Scorpius had conceded the minute she had begun to speak.

He raised his arms when she stopped, her speech complete.

"Fine," her facial expressions lifted, and she began, once again, to jabber away about how much fun this year was going to be.

All too soon though, she the chatting stopped, and she whispered softly, "When should we do it?"

Scorpius thought for a moment and responded, "Christmas, I think. It's always been a special day for us. Our birthday-"

"-and the day we met," she finished for him, "Six whole years ago. I agree with you. Our prank shall be pulled on Christmas." She yawned, and descended back into the armchair, curling up into a tight ball and closing her brown eyes.

"Good night," she mumbled, before drifting off to sleep. Scorpius watched her for a bit, until sleep overcame him as well.

Christmas. The day of their prank. Scorpius was awoken suddenly by an excited and shrieking Rose. The girl looked like she had been up since the crack of dawn, she was so awake. Her auburn hair was neatly brushed, her face fresh-looking.

"What time izz-it?" Scorpius groaned, almost incoherently.

"Five thirty-five," Rose replied evenly, with nothing but seriousness in her tone, "Now, get up. People are expecting a lot from this, I mean, they stayed here this year for holidays, instead of going home to see their families."

"Nah," he answered, "they didn't stay because they wanted to see our prank. It's their last year, too. They want to be in the castle for as long as they can be, before they never come back. Hogwarts is their home. We don't really need to bother with playing a great prank at all. There's nothing to worry about."

He closed his eyes, about to fall back asleep, when he was abruptly forced back into reality by the feeling of his body hitting the cold, wooden floor of the dormitory.

"What the hell was that for?" he shouted.

"To get you up," Rose explained, "now, come on, we've got a lot of setting up to do. I was thinking we pull one of the great pranks of the last generation. My Uncle George was telling me about a huge firework show that he and his twin brother put on in their seventh year, and I think we should try to mimic that. Great dressed, and let's get going."

Scorpius pulled on his robes, and quickly scrambled for his wand, before heading out of the dormitory, where a foot-tapping, impatient Rose was already waiting.

In the midst of the magically popping canons and fireworks everywhere, a Ravenclaw girl who Scorpius vaguely recognized came up to him, and raved, "Wow, Scorpius. This is the best show I've ever seen. You and Rose must have put a lot of effort into it." He nodded unhappily, remembering being pushed off of his bed earlier that day.

Suddenly, the Ravenclaw girl pushed him, and he seemed to be flying across the slick floor of the Great Hall.

During the fireworks session, when Rose was marveling at it, and smiling to herself, pleased, Albus came to her, and complimented, "Wow, girl. When I told you about this 'year thirteen prank' thing, I didn't actually think you'd attempt to do it. Nice."

"I know," she grinned. Albus smirked, and suddenly, she was being pushed, in a flurry across the Great Hall.

Rose closed her eyes. She had a fear of spinning, and, as a result, got dizzy easily. Being pushed, and spun around through a large crowd didn't exactly help her situation, so she kept her eyes locked tight.

Soon, she found herself locking lips with someone. She wasn't sure who, her eyes were still completely closed. But she liked it. A whole lot.

When the kissed ended, she looked up to see the equally surprised face of Scorpius Malfoy.


End file.
